Sirius's Adventure
by The-bored-dragon
Summary: Yay! It is alive again Enjoy! NOTE: 'Tis a PierceRowling crossover. Takes place after the Fifth HP book. Sirius isn't dead! Just in another realm; the realm of Tamora Pierce W00T!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters!! I never will!! Please don't sue I am totally broke!! Ok with that off my back enjoy me really short chapter!! Awakening

Sirius rolled over and grunted, eyes closed, trying to remember what had just happened. 'Bellatrix…that's what happened.'

He opened an eye, moving slowly onto his stomach. 'Why am I in dog form?' he wondered as he gathered his paws beneath him to stand. Finally he was able to stand and take in his surroundings.

He stood in a clearing in a forest. 'Wasn't I in the Ministry?' The forest was alive with birds and insects, trees and flowers, beast and a human or two.

Sirius blinked as he started to limp off aimlessly, thinking, 'I am definitely not in Kansas anymore….'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters!! I never will!! Please don't sue I am totally broke!! Ok with that off my back enjoy me really short chapter!!

Tait

Tait yawned as his pack of dogs lazed in the sun. Ever since that 'Wild Mage' had come by, he almost feared to hunt anything unless it hunted him first. Tait smiled at the thought of Daine, the daughter of Sara, also known as the goddess 'The Green Lady,' when she helped Lady Maura take control over her evil sister.

Tait's attention snapped back to the present as his dogs began to bay and howl at this strange black thing in the clearing.

'Too small to be a bear but too big to be a dog…by the gods, what is that?!'

Tait drew his bow and arrow, attention centered on the great lumbering creature. It slunk closer and Tait confirmed that it was in fact a dog, a large one at that.

Tait hesitated, his hand firmly gripping the packs' leash. Just as his hand began to loosen he remembered the Wild Mage.

"Well the creature seems to be limping…I'll take him to Daine…If I can catch him."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters!! I never will!! Please don't sue I am totally broke!! Ok with that off my back enjoy me really short chapter!!

Really not good

Sirius limped out of the clearing, his back paw split down the middle of the pad. He dog-sighed. 'I was asking for trouble, wasn't I…But now I am lost in a forest _without a wand!!_ This is really not good.'

He snapped out of his reverie to see a slightly plump ma, with a bow, surrounded by baying hunting dogs.

Sirius's eyes grew wide, 'For once I wish I was Wormtail's size…' The hunter seemed to have been struck by a sudden thought as Sirius watched on.

After tying the dogs up, the hunter cautiously approached, hand forward in a sigh of peace. Sirius noticed that as the hunter came closer, a hand remained behind his back but just as Sirius's instincts told him to run, Tait's arm threw a great net over Sirius's large dog form.

Sirius's howls echoed throughout the forest, cursing, as Tait tied his paws together. A yelp sounded as Tait slowly and expertly felt Sirius's injured paw. "Hmm…Split pad, a broken toe, ankle sprained… What, by the gods, did you do to yourself boy?"

Sirius snarled 'None of your business, muggle, let me go and I will try to remember to put in a good word for you!' Then Sirius remembered that his wand, for all he knew, was miles away and he couldn't change back into his human form until he was healed.

Tait began to speak again, "I guess yer lucky I found ya…I'll just take ya to Daine…We're but a mile away from the castle." And with that he lugged Sirius up and over one of his large muscular shoulders, net and all, and headed back to his own dogs.

They eagerly came to sniff Sirius, asking him questions like: _Where did you come from? _

_Are you a wolf? And if so, you don't smell like one._

_You don't smell like you're from around here._

And, _Where's your pack?_

Sirius decided it was best to ignore them, 'Make them think I am stupid, and they will stop.'

Tait hummed a jaunty little tune as he traveled through the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters!! I never will!! Please don't sue I am totally broke!! Ok with that off my back enjoy me really short chapter!!

Home away from home?

Being tied in an uncomfortable position by a muggle tired Sirius. Every once and a while, Tait would place Sirius on the ground, while he and his dogs rested.

Sirius only tried to get away once. Tait let his dogs bring Sirius down and hold him as Tait retied Sirius's paws.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

Sirius's mind drifted, allowing him to sleep for a short time before a bright light showed threw his eyelids.

The muggle walked into a clearing, no, a farmland and road, countryside riddled with houses and fields as the road let to a wonderful castle.

Sirius yelped at the sight of the castle, thinking, 'Remus would love to check this thing out…I have to tell him about this, when I see him again…If I see him again'

Tait's arms tightened when that great dog yelped. "It's nothing to be afraid of…. just a castle, hmm, but a dog like ya probably don't even know what it is." Sirius snorted in reply as Tait began to carry him toward the castle.

Then Tait stopped short, "We should give ya a name…Err, and better yet I'll ask Daine about yer name…"

Tait carried Sirius up to the castle then turned onto a pasture like place with herds a plenty.

Tait called out, "Daine? Are you out there somewhere?" A girl in her early to mid twenties stood up from between two large horses. She brushed back a lock of curly dark hair from her face and gave a wholehearted smile at Tait. "Tait? It has been a lifetime since I last saw you…. What brings you here?"

Tait beamed at her, "His Majesty wished it of me…. And I found this poor boy out in the forest and I thought it best if I bring him to ya…"

Sirius snorted, 'I can take care of myself, muggle…I only wish I had my wand with me…' Sirius gave a quiet sigh at the thought pf being handed over to some animal lover that doesn't know what she is doing.

Daine motioned for Tait to place Sirius down in the grass just as her name was called from the front of the castle.

Sirius saw his chance and sprang onto his three good paws. He galloped as fast as they would take him toward the town and then to the forest. But before he knew it, black fire surrounded him, boxing him in on all sides.

'It's some kind of magic…more powerful than any I have seen…' His mind began to drift as he let out one last loud howl before passing out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters!! I never will!! Please don't sue I am totally broke!! Ok with that off my back enjoy me hopefully longer than the first four chapters chapter!!

Daine, Numair, and Magic

Sirius slowly returned to himself, regaining his senses even slower. His mouth tasted gritty and his eyes were seemingly glued shut.

A soft soothing voice rose into his foggy mind. The voice was saying something, 'Was it Lily?'

A second voice sounded, seemingly above Sirius's actual person. This one was deeper, more manly, 'James?'

'Wait that is not James…And that is not Lily!'

Sirius's eyes burst open, a snarl sharpening his features as he looked around. An unusually tall, black haired stork like man took a step away from the snarling dog. The girl with dark curly hair (which Sirius suddenly recognized as Daine) stood back abruptly.

Sirius felt his panic and sadness ebb, before realizing it was the girl before him that was doing it.

_I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm just trying to help!_

Sirius remained silent, keeping his own judgment. "She can understand me, how? What did that muggle-Tait call her? _Wild mage?_ What in hell is a wild mage?!'

As Sirius's thoughts tumbled about, the tall storkman grabbed Sirius and muzzled him with a strip of his own sleeve.

Daine winced, "Must you treat him so rough, Numair, he is a wild animal and knows no better."

The storkman grinned slightly, showing brilliant white teeth. "I am sorry, my love, but I have never seen an animal act this was toward you…It is almost as if he can't hear you."

Daine smiled softly at her husband. "It is not that he can not hear me, he just chooses to ignore me…"

One of Numair's bushy black eyebrows shot up. "Ignore you? There has never been an animal strong enough or clever enough to ignore you, my loved one…Unless you count our daughter…"

"Oh, Numair…. He is just frightened and does not know we are here to help…"

Sirius struggled against Numair's hold, front paws clawing and raking at the makeshift muzzle. Numair fought to regain control over the large beast before letting a cloud of his black magic wash over Sirius's struggling form once more.

The last thing that Sirius heard was Daine's scream, "Numair, No!"

Sirius opened his eyes to find himself still surrounded by the mages back flame, but it was now in the shape of a cage. Sirius tested his paw as he looked around.

'As good as new…Wow, she's good…'

Daine stood several feet away from the cage, a young baby cradled within her arms, cooing softly to the bundle as it slowly drifted off to sleep. Daine returned the sleeping young one to a cradle by the door before returning her full attention to Sirius himself.

She sighed and plopped down before the cage, the voice of her mind drifting toward him.

_I'm sorry, my mate, Numair, is not quite as trusting as me when it comes to animals._

Sirius remained silent, crystal like blue eyes locked on Daine as she prodded his mind with her magic softly, like one would do to wake a sleeping dog.

Sirius bared his teeth, replying in a dangerously soft voice, _My mind is my own, muggle, stay out of it!_

Daine seemed started at his sudden straightforward answer before asking, _Muggle? What is a muggle?_

Sirius realized he had used the wrong word; she is a mage…not a muggle. Daine tilted her head as Sirius shook his.

_It is a term for humans used among my frie-err-pack._

Daine smiled; finally she was able to talk to this new comer. _What is your name, pack brother? And what pack do you belong too? I belong to the Long Lake pack._

Sirius thought quickly, 'I do not know if they are truly friends or foes…Padfoot will do nicely for the time being…At least until I can figure out if they can help me home…'

My name is Padfoot and I come from the pack called…The Mauderers…

Daine smiled and slipped a hand between the bars for him to sniff. _It is nice to meet you; Padfoot, and I hope to learn more about you and your pack once I get Numair to take you out of this cage…_


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Ok…none of the characters currently are mine…. they are either Tamara Pierce's or JK Rowling's…. So here is my story…ENJOY!!!

The layout of the palace

A couple of hours of waiting left Sirius anxious and annoyed. His legs ached as well as his neck. He just wanted out of this infernal cage.

Daine had promised that this…Numair…would set him free. 'How did she explain it to me? A "black robe mage"…' Sirius tilted his large head in thought. 'I didn't even see him use a wand, unless he's so powerful he doesn't need one!'

He paused in his incessant thoughts when he heard a single pair of footsteps wondering about in the stuffy silent corridor then sighed as they kept walking.

He had chatted with Daine for a while before she was called off on some other errand that needed to be done. She had explained many things about Tortal and its inhabitants.

As Sirius fought to keep afloat above the impending cloud of sleep, he (for some reason) remembered her conversation, and the way she explained to him about knights, squires, and pages.

…pages are somewhat like pups, they need to be taught how to hunt and to survive…squires are adolescents, always needing an eye to be kept on them… and knights are alpha males and females, protectors of the pack… With that, her voice began to fade, floundering in the heat of Sirius's mind. The cloud engulfed him and he dozed peacefully for some time.

He awoke to a gentle prod in his side. A lazy eye opened to scrutinize its owner's waker. The strange mage, Numair, knelt beside Sirius's sleeping dog form. The mage's hand moved almost lazily across the cage's top. The cage dissolved around Sirius and he decided it was time to see if the mage was as bad tempered, as he had once seemed.

Sirius grunted, the sound coming from the depths of his chest before rolling over onto Numair's feat from where he crouched.

Numair snorted as he looked down at the great beast. 'He's playing with me…this must be some sort of joke to him…'

"Well, you are not that bad…" he shifted his weight, drawing his feat from under the animal's great bulk. He smiled lightly and placed a broad hand upon Sirius's brow. "Come…I'll take you to Daine."

Sirius panted with the effort of keeping up with the long legged mage. 'Why must he have such long legs?'

Numair led Sirius threw the castle to the grand hall (or something close to that). As they walked in they saw Daine conversing with a dark-haired and –bearded man. His eyes were a pure sparkling sapphire and his skin a light tan. Upon his head he wore a crown.

Sirius stopped mid-step. 'He must be…the king?' Daine glanced over and smiled at the two new arrivals.

'Jonathan, meet Padfoot…Padfoot this is…out alpha male of just about everything." You understand?

Sirius nodded to her silent query before inspecting the king. He picked up a strange aura around the dark haired man.

'Does he have magic? And if so, can he help me get home? To Harry?' Sirius sat back on his haunches, oblivious to the conversation-taking place over his head. 'What would they do if I transformed here? Now? Would they hurt me? Or help me? But it is worth a try if I could get home and make sure everybody is alright!'

He jerked back to reality as a knight entered the great hall. The first thing he noticed was that she was a girl. She had short mousy brown hair with the hazel eyes of a dreamer. Jonathan smiled at this new intruder.

"Ah, Kel, just the knight I wanted to see. How is Neal doing?"

Kel smiled a slow smile before replying in a rushed tone. "He is fine, but we need you and the Lioness… The townspeople are becoming restless and uncertain. I heard something about bad omens…I really don't know…you would have to ask Neal."

The king nodded gravely and motioned to a page to go find the Lioness as Sirius watched sadly. 'So much for revealing my secret…'

Daine placed a hand upon Sirius's head before leading him and Numair toward the exit.

"Ahem…Daine, we may need you and Numair…Padfoot can come along too."

The sight before Sirius left him awestruck. Their little party (including the late arrivals of the knights Neal and Alanna) stood upon a great balcony, overlooking the town. Thousands of faces looked up at them, all troubled and unsure. They made signs of evil all around.

The king moved ahead to speak to his subjects. "What had disturbed the peace in my war free kingdom?"

They all fidgeted uncomfortably until an elderly man stepped forward. The white hair for told of his wise qualities as well as a kind attitude toward life and change. But now his features were troubled, even more so than the rest. He stroked his beard before answering in a feeble voice. "Strange things are happenin' M'lord…things disapearin' and reapearin' someplace else…the Gods are unhappy…" He shrunk back as the crowd roared their agreement, chorusing ways to please them in hopeful voices.

Numair flicked his fingers, creating a great staircase for the king to go comfort his people. And that is when Sirius saw his escape.

He bolted down the stairs and past the king (incase the mage thought it funny if he let him fall) and headed straight toward the forest. His mind jolted as he heard Daine's silent and shout for him to return, but he set his mind and kept running.

Sirius's pace slowed, finally, when he reached a fresh water stream. He collapsed, halfway in the water, panting. Finally his body began to cool down. His mind wandered from topic to topic, not noticing the soft humming coming this way.

Sirius grunted and transformed into his human form. A scream awoke him violently from his revelry. And then it struck him, hard; right between his eyes…someone had seen him…and if he didn't quiet them he may not be able to get home.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: There is one but I am too lazy to write it again…. Arin is mine…that is all I say…

Ok, This may work

Sirius jerked into awareness. Hopping up, he stumbled slightly (how long has it been since I was in human form?) hurrying after his unintended stalker. He caught a glimpse of fiery red locks before their keeper stumbled in a hidden gully.

Sirius approached the gully cautiously, thinking he had startled some poor lad while he was fishing on the stream. 'I'll just explain the joke to him…He'll understand…won't he?' He paused as the figure emerged from the gully, and then gasped as the lad standing before him holding a sword much too big for him turned out to be a girl.

The girls locks were cut short, short enough to be a boys. She held the sword slightly awkwardly in her tiny hands, as she stood ready to attack. Her voice rang out, shaking slightly.

"What are you?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck in thought. 'What am I too tell her?' "Err…I am a mage…Conducting an…. experiment, ya! That's it! An experiment." Her dark eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why would a mage be way out here instead of at the University or back at the castle?" He brushed back his long hair. "Well, I'm not really supposed to…" Her features suddenly brightened, "You don't have the king's consent, do you?"

A thought struck him right between the eyes. "Well not really…they know me in my other form; I just need someone to break it to them… if you did, maybe I can get you out of this forest."

She laughed cruelly, "I would if I could, but I can't so I won't."

"What?! Why not?!

She replaced the blade. "Because…I am a thief…a hunted one at that…if I showed my face I would surely get the noose tightened." She placed her hands around her fair neck and dramatically died, hanging herself from an invisible rope. Sirius smiled despite himself. "Quite the actor, now aren't we? What's your name, kid? And why do you have a price on your head??

The girl smiled foolishly, "Well, as for my name, it's Arin… and for what I did…I will keep that to myself I think…" Sirius shrugged, turning his back on her, "Well I guess you can't help me…But I am sure than the Wild Mage would be sympathetic if you brought me back."

Her eyes flashed. "You mean she would make them forgive me and I could live regularly… you know, without being hunted?" He smiled; he had her right where he wanted her. "More than likely… Wanna try it? If it doesn't work, I could create a commotion so you could disappear unnoticed…do we have a deal? He held out a large paw-like hand to her.

She pauses, thinking as he tried to make his face look convincing and innocent at once. (James would be laughing so hard if he could see me now!) She studied his face for a time before placing a delicate, long-fingered hand in his paw-like one. And the deal was sealed.

A just to think, the 19-year-old thought to herself, I was just minding my own business (well, I was actually running from the city guard) and happened upon this very interesting fellow. Her thoughts wondered back to their meeting a girl and man sat at a smokeless fire in the dwindling light of the setting sun.

She had recently stolen a ruby from a lesser noble for a client (she didn't ask why, that wasn't her policy) when one of her old friends snitched on her, selling her out to the city guard.

She smiled at the thought of leading several big, yet brainless, guards on a wild foxhunt through the city and outer keep. She had gotten rid of al but one by the time she had reached the forest.

Thick underbrush and an unusually hot day steered him away, giving up on the little street rat, and try again some other day. Navigating the forest, she easily came upon the stream that meandered through the forest until it made its long journey to the sea, all water's destination. Kneeling to grab a drink, she noticed around the bend sat a great black dog, half in the water.

'Well, what is that brute trying to do, drown himself?' Humming softly to herself, she takes a step toward the great animal.

Coming back to her senses long enough to take a piece of the cooked bird the man offered her, bringing more resent questions to mind. 'What is he doing here? And where did he get those weird clothes?' Shrugging slightly to herself as the memories appeared more clearly as she ate.

The slight pop when her turned into his human form, her scream, the chase, and the deal. Surprisingly, it all seemed to blend together, no matter how hard she tried to separate each moment from a hour… it was almost like choosing one thing that was given to you when you were young, no matter how hard you try, you loose interesting, it breaks then collects dust. She sighed again, wondering if she, Arin Fang, would get out of this alive.

Sirius sighed as he looked over the forest, precariously perched upon a rather large tree. 'Will I be able to keep her safe? And if not…how can I get back?'

For a moment, the thought horrified him. No more Harry, Hermione, or Ron. No more Albus, Remus, or Minerva. "Hey! Dog-man! Are you going to stay up there all day?!"

Sirius jumped then wobbled upon his unstable seat. Once his balance seemed to replace itself, he returned her glare for glare before hopping safely to the ground. "No… I am not going to sit up there all day and my name is **NOT **Dog-man!!" He heard her soft snort of amusement as he returned to their campsite of the previous night.

'Well, at least she is good at cleaning…' He though as he studied the ground, making sure no tracks were visible or any reason for anyone to believe anyone had spent the night here.

"Are we going to go? And how will you get me inside the castle?" She smiled an increasingly sweet smile as he looked at her suspiciously. For some reason she smiled too sweetly for him.

"And why…Do you ask?"

She cleared her throat. "No reason…Ready to go?" Sirius snorted as the first seed of doubt sprouted in his mind. A soft pop sounded hollowly in the air as he resumed his dog form.

"Oh…Yes…There is one thing…" Sirius quirked a dog eyebrow at her. "Well, I did have a friend in the castle but we, um, had some differences and couldn't see eye to eye…"

'What the hell is she blabbering about?!'

"All I'm saying is that if he sees me then we are done…" Sirius shrugged in his dog like way of showing little heed. He would have to deal with that when the moment comes, but right now he was hungry and they needed to get to the castle before dark.

Arin looped a rope around his neck, startling him. "Well, I have to look like I'm bringing you back, don't I?" He rolled his eyes toward the sky then trotted obediently beside her as she gently led him back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: In this one, no one is mine… All are either JK Rowling's or Tamora Pierce's.

Plotting

A tall dark figure forced his way bodily into the small room, followed by a rat-like character. The sights they encountered shocked both of them. Whatever sight it was, it seemed to about to get worse.

A man, with a bare chest, cast his pitch, black eyes around the circle of forbidding DeathEaters. Everyone the man laid eyes on backed away from his gaze as if they ran from a living death. Probably the most shocking aspect of him was that he was similar to a centaur, only he was half bird.

The talons dug into the ground, breaking easily through the planking of the wooden floor. A closer inspection of the bird's gleaming feathers revealed them to be made of some sort of metal. The bird-man turned to stare at the two newcomers.

"Why have you brought me here after spending so much time in the Chaos realms?"

Throwing back his hood, the man looked more like a snake than a human. He smiled maniacally. "I thought you would be of some help to me, considering I made it so you would not fall into the Black God's realm and die." The snake-like man paused to watch the other's face, awaiting his answer.

The bird-man shifted nervously from one taloned foot to the other before speaking again. "You… brought me back? How did you do this, mage, with no portal or opals?" He paused, pondering his own words before muttering as her continued. "Thinking of my earlier statements makes even me think I was being somewhat childish…" Grudgingly, he continued. "You must be a very powerful mage to do such…"

The other man smiled. "Good… I am Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord… and I believe there is someone in you time and place that does not belong there." He paused dramatically once more, to allow this to sink in. The DeathEaters who still circled both men moved restlessly and slowly around the bird-man. Both of the men knew they feared him but did nothing to calm their fears. The rat-like creature hovered around his lord, but refused to come any closer to the fearsome bird.

As if to display his power over the men, his medal wings flared suddenly, and made the circle hastily retreat a step or two. He smiled to himself, black eyes staring into the snakes. "Fine, Lord Voldemort, I will see what I can do for you… My name is Ozorne…"

A sigh escaped Harry as he looked out the window into the rain. Ever since Sirius had… Disappeared… the rain had not stopped. Never before had he felt such rage against a single being as Bellatrix. She was the one to send Sirius through the curtain. He shook his head to be rid of the thought, only for another to appear.

Tomorrow, he and his two friends, Hermione and Ron, would be returning to the Ministry to talk to Fudge and Dumbledore. He really didn't know why. Neither did anyone at 12 Grimmauld Place, where everyone seemed to be today. Arguments could be heard from downstairs.

Tonks' voice was the first to be heard, very shrill and loud. "What do you mean we have to go back there?! Has he not been through enough, Remus?!" There was pause where Harry guessed Remus explained his point on it. Tonks' voice raised in a wordless cry of rage, that wasn't aimed at Remus, but had a direct effect none the less. The painting of Mrs. Black began once more to scream the insults at her unseen son.

Harry sighed again and began to trudge down the stares to see what was to be done. The painting was wrestled behind the curtains as Harry made an appearance. Everyone looked haggard and old, as if their years had suddenly doubled within the last summer. They wearily greeted Harry, all feeling the same anguish as he.

He suppressed a sigh; it seemed too quiet without Padfoot around. The other person who seemed to feel the same pain just as deeply was Remus. His long and tired face had become more so lately.

Harry entered the kitchen to find Remus gently stowing foodstuffs into a pack. "What are you doing, Remus?" Kind of direct for him, but Harry didn't care at the moment.

It was Remus's turn to sigh. "Tonks replied to Fudge's message… He wants us to come now instead of tomorrow to ramble on about nothing that can be helped." Harry arched an eyebrow. "Like what?" Remus shook his head. "I don't know nor do I want to know… All I know is that is concerns you three and Dumbledore…No one else will be present."

A slightly shocked look passed over Harry's face as a bushy-haired girl walked in. "Did I just hear what I though I did?" She asked. Remus bit a lip wearily before speaking to her.

"More than likely you did, Hermione. Only you, Ron, and Harry will be talking to Fudge... Err, and Dumbledore will be there as well." He shrugged unhappily at her dismayed look. "I don't like it any better than either of you, for I think he is going to ask some questions that none of you will want to answer."

Hermione's glare became more menacing as she spoke. "He probably still doesn't believe that Voldemort is back and in power… He is probably thinking it was a bad dream that everyone is sharing, or that everyone is lying to him." Remus smiled despite himself. "I wouldn't doubt it, Hermione, but nonetheless we must go… Harry, can you go find Ron?" Harry nodded and trudged back up the stairs.

He hesitated at Ron's door before boldly walking in. the room was almost identical to Ron's actual room. It made him smile to think of the Burrow. Pig hooted wanly, depressed by being kept inside too long.

Ron sat up from his bed and yawned. "'Ello, Harry… What's going on?" Harry grinned. "And why are you still asleep, Ron? Didn't your mum wake you up earlier?"

Ron gave a disgruntled snort. "Yes, she kept me up most of the night with her bloody banter then expected me to be rested three hours later…" After a moment of silence, they both burst into laughter until Harry remembered regretfully, why he was there.

"Come on, Ron, we have to go to the Ministry."

Ron's face sobered slightly at the serious look on Harry's face. "What for? It can't be for the You-know-who thing again…" Harry shrugged. "I really don't know… Let's go downstairs and meet Hermione and Remus so we can get going."

A disgruntled Fudge continued to pace impatiently across the floor as a calm Dumbledore sat sipping tea.

"Where are they?!"

They will be here shortly, Cornelius, so please be patien—"

The grand door at the end of the hall opened with a bang. Rain mingled with wind as it rushed into the room. Five cloaked figures hurried in to escape the biting wind. Fudge smiled slightly to himself. "Finally." He breathed before speaking more loudly.

"Welcome Harry, Ron, Hermione." Looking at each as he greeted them, and then he looked at Tonks and Remus. "I think you two should go… Thank you for getting them here safely."

Remus gently ushered Tonks from the building as she gave Fudge dirty glares. Once the two were out of earshot and mind, Fudge's glare returned to Harry. Harry returned it with a blank stare.

"He can't be back, can he?" Fudge's eye seemed to twitch.

Harry blinked in disbelief but it was Ron who spoke up first. "What the bloody hell are you talking about, man?! Where else would You-know-who be when you just saw him in this very hall!?" Even Hermione's face had grown darker with rage, but before anyone could speak again, a horrible scream split the air.

In a second or less, everyone knew who the voice belonged to.

Tonks.

'Who does that git think he is?' Tonks grumbled to herself as Remus led her out of the Ministry, for the moment, and back into the rain. Her entertaining outfit of blues and greens, accompanied by blue and green spiky hair, did nothing to brighten her spirit. Usually, she was able to laugh many things off, but with Sirius's disappearance/death (She was still somewhat unsure as to which it really was) she had a hard time feeling as happy and bright as her clothing choices. And the damnable rain did not help.

She turned to express her anger to Remus only to wake up on the ground with Dumbledore cradling her head.

With large eyes, Tonks spoke to the surrounding people. "Remus is gone… They took Remus!"

A/N: So… How did you like it? I know this one is still not that long but it is hard to think once you believe the fic to be dead… And sorry about not posting more often as well… some of these ideas have been swimming in my brain but too much stuff to do can make you forget what you are actually doing… Hope to see you come back and read the next chapter!!!!


End file.
